Crossing Over
by longliveotakus500
Summary: Y creí que en mi vida tenia problemas. AU


Sintió como los rayos del sol le iluminaban la cara mientras se encontraba acostada en lo que parecía ser un suelo cubierto de bambú. Lo primero que intento hacer fue tratar de alzarse sobre sus piernas pero rápidamente estas se rindieron debido probablemente a alguna clase de herida de la cual no se había percatado. Mientras aun se quejaba en silencio al mismo tiempo de su mala suerte y de su dolor la chica miro a su alrededor pero hasta donde alcanzara la vista enormes cañas de bambú bloqueaban la vista.

-¡Hay alguien!, ¡Hola, hay alguien por aquí!

La chica grito con todas sus fuerzas para ver si alguien la escuchaba pero al cabo de unos minutos se dio cuenta de que todo era inútil ya que no había señal alguna de una persona entre estas.

Pasaron los minutos que se convirtieron en horas y el sol con el que había despertado se escondió para dar paso a la luna de la fría noche la cual la envolvía solo teniendo como testigo de su mala suerte a esta y a las estrellas que se podían apreciar en el firmamento nocturno, aunque para la chica el tiempo de espera parecía interminable debido al dolor que aun evitaba que se parase sobre sus dos piernas y caminara lejos de esas plantas de bambú sin mencionar que durante todas las horas en las que pasaron su estomago le empezó a dar señales de que tarde o temprano necesitaría comer y estas ya habían crecido desde la ultima vez que lo había escuchado.

-Con hambre, de noche e incapaz de moverme ya han pasado horas y no he visto ni he oído a nadie, je me pregunto si esto va ser lo que acabe conmigo en lugar de esa...

Sin embargo antes de que pudiese terminar de conversar consigo misma algo pareció moverse algo entre las cañas, rápidamente trato de tomar algo de aliento aunque un poco indecisa ya que no estaba segura si realmente era una persona que se encontraba en el aparente bosque o alguna clase de animal que simplemente destruiría sus esperanzas de poder salir ilesa de la situación en la que se encontraba.

Probo un ultimo intento y reuniendo las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban grito tratando de llamar la atención de la persona o cosa que parecía ver visto

-¡Hola, alguien, quien sea, por favor!

No hubo respuesta alguna y la chica bajo la cabeza rendida ya que finalmente había perdido toda la esperanza sin embargo esta vez algunos gruñidos que acompañaban a los movimientos de las cañas habían captado de nuevo su atención aunque ahora totalmente agotada no se esforzó en producir algún ruido para delatar su ubicación. De los gruñidos y los extraños movimiento siguieron unas pisadas que se acercaban mas y mas probablemente al mismo punto en el que ella estaba pero finalmente antes de que pudiese tan siquiera ver a la persona que producía estos extraños sonidos su vista se ennegreció.

-0-

Antes de que tan siquiera pudiese darse cuenta la chica despertó completamente sobresaltada, parecía que todo lo que había pasado en las ultimas horas fuera una extraña pesadilla y así esta chica creía esto mas cuando le dio una vista rápida al cuarto se dio cuenta que todo lo que había acontecido era de alguna extraña forma real ya que en lugar de encontrarse en su típico cuarto pintado con objetos personales como su guardarropa entre otras cosas y su típica cama se encontraba cubierta por una manta en una habitación que le era totalmente desconocida.

Antes de que pudiese analizar de forma mas profunda la habitación alguien había entrado en el cuarto haciendo que captara su atención

-Vaya me alegro que hayas despertado, la verdad es de que nos tenias muy preocupadas- Le dijo la chica

Esta era alta y delgada, aparentaba unos 20 años y tenia un cabello morado claro y ojos de color rojo. Llevaba lo que parecía alguna clase de uniforme con un traje azul y una corbata roja que finalmente terminaba con una falda beige mas todo esto paso desapercibido a los ojos de la chica ya que se centro en la parte mas alta de su cabeza ya que de esta sobresalían dos orejas de conejo.

-Espero que te sientas mejor mi maestra me dijo que te diera esto después de que despertaras.

Mas no hubo respuesta alguna ya que la atención de la chica estaba completamente centrada en las dos orejas de conejo

-Ahm disculpa ¿estas bien, ocurre algo?

...

-¿¡Oye tan siquiera me estas prestando atención!?

Rápidamente esto saco de su trance a la chica que se encontraron con los ojos rojos de la chica con orejas de conejo la cual ya se mostraba un poco enojada

-Ahm disculpa es que...

-Si tuviera que adivinar diría que estabas mas concentrada en mis orejas

-¿Ahh?, no...es que...yo

-No te preocupes, mas bien eso diría que no eres de por aquí, mi nombre es Reisen Udongein Inaba pero me puedes decir Reisen- le dijo mientras le acercaba su mano

-Mucho gusto mi nombre es ...

Sin embargo antes de que la chica pudiese decir su nombre un gran estruendo se escucho por todo el cuarto y poco después la chica pudo ver a través del marco de la puerta a aun montón de niñas con las mismas orejas de Reisen que iban de un lado a otro

Reisen se levanto y corrió hacia la puerta, ahí detuvo a una niña con orejas de conejo, pelo negro corto y vestido color rosa que tenia un collar de una zanahoria

-¿¡Tewi que demonios esta pasando?!

-¡Es la princesa esta bajo ataque!

-¿¡Que, ahora!?

-¡Si, Eirin esta ayudando a la princesa así que nosotras trataremos de distraer a Fujiwara, vamos usa!

-De acuerdo- y volteando hacia el cuarto le dijo a la chica

-Escucha mejor no salgas hasta que regrese, es lo mas seguro por ahora

-¡Mueve tu trasero Udongein!

-¡QUE YA VOY!- Diciendo esto Reisen cerro la puerta del cuarto mientras sus pasos se alejaban mas y mas hacia el exterior

Todo esto dejo con mas dudas a la chica, sin embargo antes de que pudiese analizar todo lo ocurrido otro enorme estruendo se pudo escuchar por todo el cuarto. Rápidamente salio como pudo de su cama improvisada y se dirigió a la ventana. Ahí observo extrañas luces que parecían pequeñas bolas de fuego multicolor que se impactaban contra el suelo, pero no solo eso había balas de color blanco y azul, cosas que parecían pétalos de flores y por alguna extraña razón largas cadenas de fuego que iban y venían de un lado a otro, pudo haber jurado que parecía un volcán activo haciendo erupción; a este punto ya no sabia si realmente todo estaba ocurriendo o se encontraba en un extraño sueño producido por algún factor.

Sin embargo al sonido de otro estruendo decidió mejor regresar de nuevo a la cama y esperar a Reisen pero la pregunta era de que si realmente Reisen o alguien saldría vivo de lo que era una aparente masacre. Los estruendos y explosiones siguieron por un par de minutos y la chica trataba de no pensar en lo peor pero con cada explosión se hacia la pregunta de que tan fuertes eran Reisen y esas tales Tewi y Eirin que luchaban para proteger a una princesa de un tal Fujiwara especialmente si Tewi tenia el aspecto de una niña y que tan poderoso era realmente Fujiwara mas cuando volvió a prestar atención a su entorno había un silencio sepulcral.

Ya no se escuchaba ninguna clase de ruido relacionado con la infernal lucha que se había llevado acabo afuera hace tan solo unos minutos lo que hizo que la chica se preocupara mas al cabo de un rato volvió a oír las pisadas de una persona acercarse pero no sabia si alegrarse o temer

La persona abrió la puerta mas la chica dejo soltar un suspiro de alivio al ver que era Reisen aunque rápidamente su expresión cambio a preocupada por el estado de la chica: se mostraba completamente agotada y sus ropas estaban completamente destrozadas, ya no tenia su chaqueta por lo que solo vestía una camisa blanca que estaba completamente sucia y destrozada solo cubriéndole algunas áreas importantes y ya no traía su corbata, su falda estaba hecha jirones y su cabello completamente desalineado.

-¡¿Reisen estas bien?!

-¿Uh?, ah si, si lo estoy esto no es nada

-¡¿Como que no es nada?! ¡había balas, flores y fuego volando por los aires y...

-No te preocupes eso es muy común por aquí, pero gracias por preguntar

-¿¡En que mundo seria eso normal!?

-Sera mejor que te den algunas explicaciones, pero tendrán que esperar para la cena sirve que ahí nos dices como te llamas y de donde eres, por mientras vístete tus ropas con las que llegaste ya están listas

Viendo que la chica no recibiría alguna respuesta decidió mejor hacer lo que le había dicho Reisen por lo que reviso su ropa mas no pudo hacer una ultima pregunta cuando le dio una revisada

-Disculpa ¿de casualidad no levantaron también un parche?

-¿Un parche...? ¡Ahh si! te lo tuvimos que retirar debido a que llegaste en muy mal estado y teníamos que darte un chequeo completo, pero realmente no veo que esa cosa sea necesaria, no tenias nada y creo que ese color verde va mucho con tu color rojo. Te van a traer tu comida en un momento así que por ahora ponte cómoda y perdón por hacer que te preocuparas tanto. Nos vemos en la cena- Diciendo esto camino hacia la puerta, eso si con mucha dificultad y se fue del cuarto dejando sola de nuevo a la chica.

-0-

La noche finalmente había llegado y la chica finalmente estaba decentemente vestida curiosamente con el mismo atuendo con el que estuvo al borde de la muerte hace unas horas. Este estaba compuesto por un vestido negro y una falda que mezclaba este color con el blanco, calcetines blancos, zapatos negros y una diadema de color azul oscuro que adornaba su pelo solo que esta vez no contaba con su parche pero tuvo que resignarse a esto.

Había comido esa misma tarde vorazmente centrándose solo en la comida (tanto que no se dio cuenta de que le sirvió una niña con orejas iguales a las de Reisen) ya que no tenia nada en su estomago desde hace muchas horas por lo que se podría decir estaba satisfecha por el momento.

De repente escucho unos toques en la puerta por lo que se paro para atenderla (afortunadamente se sentía mejor gracias a la medicina que le dieron) para encontrarse con Reisen que ya estaba en mejores condiciones que la ultima tarde y la esperaba para irse a cenar. Ambas se encaminaron hacia el comedor en el cual ya se encontraban 3 personas esperando por las ultimas dos para empezar a comer.

Una de ellas parecía ser la misma niña que detuvo Reisen cuando Fujiwara ataco el lugar mas las otras dos le eran completamente desconocidas por lo que la chica no hablo hasta que alguien de ellas se lo pidiese

-¡A buena hora llegas Udongein, ya me estaba muriendo de hambre usa!

-Podrías por favor ser mas cortes tenemos una invitada esta vez- le increpo Reisen con un acento un poco irritado

-Je lo que tu digas, pero solo por esto me llevare tu ración- dijo tomando un tenedor y acercándose al plato de comida

-¡Oh no te atrevas, sabes muy bien que esa es mi porción!

-¡Es lo que te mereces por hacernos esperar tanto usa!

-¡Te juro que...!

Mientras la chica observaba como Reisen y la niña que recordó (por su forma de hablar) como Tewi peleaban la mujer que parecía la mayor entre todas ellas llamo su atención

-Te pido disculpas por el comportamiento de ambas, es muy normal de ellas actuar así

-Uhmm, no se preocupe mucho, aunque debo decir me siento un poco incomoda con ello señorita...

-Yagokoro, Yagokoro Eirin, encantada

-Encantada igualmente

La chica recordó que Tewi había mencionado a Eirin en el momento del ataque y su papel en este protegiendo a al susodicha princesa por lo que rápidamente entendió que Eirin debía ser muy fuerte a pesar de que en ese mismo momento se mostrara tranquila y amable

-Oye niña estas muy callada, ¿estas pensando algo o... ¡AUCH!, ¡Eso dolió Udongein!

-¡Te dije que te comportaras Tewi!

Hablando en voz alta para evitar una nueva pelea entre Tewi y Reisen la chica dijo -La verdad es de que yo me preguntaba, y espero no suene muy rudo de mi parte, exactamente que clase de trabajo o cosas hacen... ya saben...aquí?

Hubo un corto silencio durante el cual la tercera persona que estaba sentada en la mesa, la cual hasta ahora no había dicho alguna palabra se le quedara viendo hasta que respondió Eirin

-Bueno, yo me ocupo principalmente de la enfermería y las medicinas del lugar... aunque en mis tiempos libres me dedico a algunos experimentos

Eirin dijo esto dirigiendo su mirada hacia Tewi y Reisen que rápidamente buscaron otro lugar para desviar su vista del contacto de Eirin

-Y en lo que respecta a Tewi y Udongein, ellas se encargan de mandar a las chicas que has visto por aquí

-Ya veo

-Aunque todas tenemos una tarea común, la cual es, como ya te habrás dado cuenta proteger a la princesa que vive aquí

-Supongo que ha de ser una persona muy importante, jeje tanto así que no se ha podido unir a nuestra cena

Ante este comentario Tewi y Reisen se miraron la una a la otra de manera nerviosa mientras que Eirin desvió su mirada a la chica que estaba sentada y que no había hablado hasta ahora teniendo la misma clase de preocupación de Tewi y de Reisen en su mirada

-Esto, ocurre algo

-Oh, no te preocupes por ellas suelen comportarse así de vez en cuando- Le respondió la chica que hasta ahora había guardado silencio durante las conversaciones con Tewi y Eirin

-Bueno honestamente para mi estas ultimas horas han sido muy extrañas, por lo que diría que hasta cierto punto eso ya no se me hace raro señorita...

-Kaguya

-Gracias, señorita Kaguya...pero volviendo al tema principal que es la princesa supongo que ser la heredera de todo esto le da un cierto estatus

-Supongo que si

-Tanto que ha de tener...bueno no se como decirlo...un comedor con grandes manjares o algo así mientras esta en alguna clase de trono, rodeada de mayordomos y sirvientes

Ante esto Kaguya guardo un poco de silencio mientras las miradas de angustia de las otras tres que las acompañaban se hacían mas notorias, pero para su consuelo Kaguya volvió a tomar la palabra

-Bueno esto no es de mi incumbencia pero he oído que la princesa se toma las molestias de dejar esas lujosas salas y manjares para acompañar a sus subordinados mas cercanos.

-Sin ofender señorita Kaguya pero ¿como esta tan segura de eso?- dijo la chica tomando un pedazo de pan mientras se lo llevaba a la boca

-Por que estas hablando con ella justa ahora

Esta revelación cayo como balde agua fría a la pobre chica, tanto que empezó a atragantarse con el pedazo de pan que estaba comiendo, aunque con dificultad pudo salvarse de morir.

Aunque esto fue poco importante para ella ya que tenia asuntos mas importantes de que preocuparse como probablemente tratar de remediar lo que fue interpretado como una posible falta de respeto hacia una persona de la realeza

-Di-dis-discúlpeme mucho seño...digo princesa, es que yo bueno...este...no me malinterprete,... digo no quise ofenderle ni nada yo solo...

Kaguya seguía solo con su mirada a la pobre chica que ya era un manojo de nervios diciendo cosas que ya no tenían relación con el tema a lo que Kaguya solo soltó una sonrisa que confundió a la pobre y a las presentes

-Jeje, no te preocupes mucho se que no lo dijiste con malas intenciones, aunque tu reacción fue algo que no me esperaba, debiste ver tu expresión

-¿Eh?, ¿eso significa que todo fue una broma? Vaya y yo creí que había metido la pata, creí que realmente era usted la princesa

-Oh pero yo soy la princesa

Ante esto la chica mejor decidió mantener cerrada su boca

-Honestamente fue muy gracioso...uhm...este

-¿Le ocurre algo princesa?- le pregunto Eirin al ver como Kaguya fruncía el ceño

-Bueno la verdad es de que solo una cosa me molesta

Al oír esto la chica se encogió en su asiento

-Y es de que aun no sabemos el nombre de nuestra invitada o de como llego aquí

Todas voltearon a ver de nuevo a la chica

-Eso es cierto usa, supongo que con todo lo que le ha pasado se le olvido esa parte

-La verdad estaba a punto de decírselo a Reisen antes de lo que paso esta tarde

-Ya veo, pero no te sientas incomoda ¿como te llamas?

Al hacer esta pregunta todas las miradas se posaron de nuevo en la chica, la cual tomo un profundo respiro, un sorbo del te que le habían servido y dijo:

-Mi nombre es Misaki Mei

* * *

**Nueva historia la cual es al mismo tiempo mi primer crossover para celebrar el año que llevo en fanfiction (yay).**

**Pero bueno se han de preguntar exactamente por que un crossover entre Touhou y Another entre todos los animes-juegos, la respuesta es simple: a mi me encantan esta clase de historias ya sean creados por series con temáticas similares, mismos creadores o compañías o simplemente por que nacieron por que si, pero uno de los mas fuertes y que adoro es por medio de los dobladores o seiyus que han prestado sus voces a distintos personajes. Aquí es donde entran estas dos franquicias: como se sabe, antes de trabajar en Another muchos seiyus tuvieron trabajos en animes con temáticas similares o diferentes llevando a la pantalla chica o grande diferentes personajes siendo una de ellas Natsumi Takamori que es mejor conocida como Mei Misaki o como Kaguya Houraisan del anime semioficial Touhou Musou Kakyou.**

**Con esta conexión se complica un poco menos el asunto del crossover, el segundo punto de estas historias es que pienso que cuando se invita a un personaje a participar en otra historia, ¿por que mejor no invitar a todo el cast? Así que adivinaron, en algún punto de esta loca historia verán a Gensokyo en Yomiyama y viceversa pero esto no solo se queda con Natsumi ya que personajes de Hiromi, Misato, Iori, Ai, Yuu, Yoshino y Madoka aparecerán mas ****adelante.**

**Pero por ahora perdón por la ooc-nes presenciada y me pueden dejar sus sugerencias y reviews que estaré encantado de leer, hasta la siguiente y gracias por el año de seguimiento con el cual espero seguir.**

**Misaki Mei y Another le pertenece a Yukito Ayatsuji**

**Houraisan Kaguya, Yagokoro Eirin, Reisen Udongein Inaba, Tewi Inaba al igual que Touhou le pertenece a Jun'ya Ota alias ZUN **


End file.
